Midnight Melody
by Iria-san
Summary: Di sebuah gudang tua yang ada di belakang asrama Konoha University, terdapat sebuah piano tua yang sudah rusak dan tak dapat terpakai lagi, berumur lebih dari 100 tahun, sudah tak dapat berfungsi lagi untuk menghasilkan bunyi . Tapi kadang, jika kau beruntung... kau akan mendengar piano itu mengeluarkan nada-nadanya, membawakan lagu, Bethoven- Love Story. Sasuke, Naruto, Naruko


Story: Midnight Melody

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Horror/ Mistery & Hurt/Comfort (Ingat! Iria paling tidak bisa menentukan genre!)

Pairing: Sasuke U & Naruto U, (Sasuke U & Naruko N)

Warning: AU, (hampir) tidak ada unsur Shounen ai !, OOC, typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

Author's note: Iria kembali dengan membawa fic aneh abal yang genre dan ceritanya sama sekali ga jelas, sebenarnya pengen ngak dipublish... tapi... sayang kan~, ya udah deh, di publish aja...

erhhh, dan biarpun aneh, tetap RnR yah minna-san!

_((***Have a nice read***))_

* * *

_Di sebuah gudang tua yang ada di belakang asrama Konoha University, terdapat sebuah piano tua yang sudah rusak dan tak dapat terpakai lagi, berumur lebih dari 100 tahun, sudah tak dapat berfungsi lagi untuk menghasilkan bunyi . Tapi kadang, jika kau beruntung... kau akan mendengar piano itu mengeluarkan nada-nadanya, membawakan lagu... Bethoven- Love Story. _

.

.

_Midnight Melody_

.

.

TRAK!

Naruto berlari terlalu terburu-buru dari asramanya hingga tak menyadari pena yang dia selipkan dibukunya terjatuh, dia agak mengumpat kesal begitu sadar bahwa pena ksayangannya yang mahal dan bagus itu sudah mengelinding jauh darinya.

Dengan langkah kecil, Naruto tetap mengejar penanya itu, ayolah! sebentar lagi kelasnya akan dimulai, dan kenapa pena itu malah terus mengelinding meninggalkannya? Pemuda dengan rambut gold blonde itu terus mengejar penanya dan...

Klutuk... klutuk... klutuk...

Pena tersebut, mengelinding masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, sadar bahwa penanya itu sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang yang kotor dan yang disebut-sebutkan orang angker tersebut. "Aishh...bagaimana ini?" Naruto mengintip sebentar dari celah bawah pintu itu dan "Shit! kenapa bisa sampai mengelinding ke bawah sana..." Umpat Naruto, melihat penanya itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah gudang yang kotor itu.

Dengan segera Naruto mencoba membuka kenop pintu gudang tersebut. Cklek!... 'Eh? tidak terkunci?' batin Naruto agak bingung. 'Ini aneh...'

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pertama sudah dimulai, Naruto memelototkan matanya panik, dan langsung meninggalkan gudang itu, padahal dia baru saja hendak membuka pintu gudang tersebut dan mencari penanya. Tetapi, Naruto sangat tidak mau menjadi santapan pagi dosen super killer, Orochimaru. Maka, Naruto lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan gudang itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke gedung Universitasnya.

.

.

_~~~***Iria-San***~~~_

"Kiba, pinjam pensil dong..." ujar Naruto pada teman yang duduk di belakang kursinya, Kiba yang sejak tadi sedang sibuk menulis di bukunya, menoleh dan mengambil satu buah pensil dari dalam tasnya, memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini... Tumben sekali, biasanya kau memakai pena kesayanganmu itu, peninggalan almarhum ayahmu yang kau jaga baik-baik..." Kata Kiba kemudian setelah Naruto menerima pensil di tangannya, Naruto menganguk, "Ada apa memangnya? jangan bilang kau menghilangkan pena itu, Naruto... " lanjut Kiba kemudian.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "aku menjatuhkannya... masuk ke dalam gudang di belakang asrama kita..."

.

.

Diam sebentar...

.

.

"Ehhh? maksudmu gudang dengan piano tua yang dikabarkan dapat berbunyi sendiri itu?" Tanya Kiba dengan raut wajah kaget, Naruto menganguk lesu mendengarnya.

"Yaa... begitulah, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan rumor itu, kau tahu kan... di dunia ini hoax itu bertebaran. Kau mudah sekali percaya yang seperti itu yah, Kiba~" Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi dan raut muka Kiba yang terlewat aneh.

"Huwahh... tapi sudah banyak saksi yang katanya mendengar suara dentingan piano itu Naruto, mereka bilang... suara nada yang terdengar dari piano itu adalah musik karya Ludwig Van Bethoven-Love Story..." ujar Kiba tak mau kalah, langsung meraih laptop berwarna coklatnya dan membukanya. Mencari sesuatu.

"Haha,, apa yang kau cari Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah depan layar laptop Kiba, ingin melihat juga.

"Artikel penelitian tentang piano tua yang ada gudang itu, diteliti oleh seorang mahasiswa yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah menuntut ilmu disini..." jelas Kiba, Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, tapi tetap saja akhirnya melihat ke arah layar laptop Kiba, ikut membaca sebuah dokumen file yang baru saja Kiba buka

.

.

* * *

[Pada tahun 1885 tepatnya sekitar 115 tahun yang lalu, seorang guru musik jatuh cinta kepada muridnya sendiri, dia benar-benar terpesona atas kepribadian dan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh muridnya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, si guru musik yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu berniat menyatakan cintanya pada muridnya tersebut.

Tanpa dia sangka, ternyata muridnya tersebut juga menyimpan rasa cinta padanya, maka terjadilah sebuah ikatan perasaan di antara guru dan murid ini. Mereka menjalin cinta dan melewati hari-harinya dengan penuh bahagia sampai kemudian sebuah musibah menimpa mereka... Kereta kuda yang mereka gunakan saat berkencan bersama (untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang 1 tahun), memasuki sebuah jurang kecil hingga terperosok ke dalam sungai, mengakibatkan si murid tewas di tempat seketika, sedangkan si guru musik hanya mengalami beberapa patah tulang dan luka-luka. Nyawanya selamat.

Keluarga dari pihak muridnya itu berasumsi bahwa kecelakaan ini memiliki sebuah unsur kesengajaan dan melempar semua kesalahan pada si guru musik. Akhirnya, guru musik yang tertekan atas rasa duka dan ketakutannya itu mulai pun menghilang dari pergaulan masyarakat.

Dia menikah beberapa tahun setelah kehilangan kekasih sekaligus muridnya itu, memiliki orang putera dan terus hidup dalam duka dan kelamnya masa lalu yang tak dapat dia lupakan. Ya, guru musik tersebut masih menyimpan rasa cinta yang mendalam pada kekasihnya yang terdahulu. Yang pada akhirnya , membuatnya memiliki ganguan mental dan membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan racun hama yang diminumnya.

Sebelum kepergiannya, guru musik tersebut sempat memainkan sebuah sonata piano dari Ludwig Van Bethoven- Love Story, dan meninggal tepat setelah instumental tersebut telas selesai dia mainkan. Dan disinilah semua berawal... piano yang dapat berbunyi sendiri, memainkan sebuah nada-nada cerita cinta yang menyedihkan, Love Story- Ludwig Van Bethoven.]

"Kiba~" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan arah gerakan ala slow motion, giginya bergemerutuk sebel pada Kiba. "KIBA! INI BUKAN ARTIKEL~~ INI CERITA KARANGAN MASYARAKAT UNTUK MENJELASKAN ASAL-USUL PIANO TERSEBUT! DAN KAU SADAR TIDAK SIH KALAU CERITA INI SEPERTI CERITA DONGENG?" Teriak Naruto amat kesal, sambil menjitak kepala Kiba.

"Kau belum selesai membaca bodoh!" Kiba balas menjitak kepala Naruto dan menurunkan kursor komputernya, ke kata-kata yang tadi masih belum sempat terbaca oleh Naruto.

[Tahun 1899, piano tersebut dibeli oleh seorang musisi ternama asal Kirigakure, dan akhirnya menimbulkan beberapa kejadian misterius yang menimpa musisi tersebut, suara dentingan piano di tengah malam, tuts yang tidak dapat ditekan dan malah berbunyi sendiri saat ditinggalkan, suara-suara musik yang bercampur dengan bunyi langkah kaki, dan masih banyak lagi kejadian misterius lainnya. Piano tersebut sempat bertahan sekitar 6 bulan hingga akhirnya pemiliknya menjual piano untuk dilelangkan pada sebuah pasar gelap di Suna.

Tahun 1934, Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, Piano tersebut dimenangkan lelang oleh seorang bapak-bapak tua yang memiliki hobi mengumpulkan alat-alat musik antik. Nasib bapak-bapak ini hampirlah serupa dengan pemilik piano itu sebelumnya, bahkan jauh lebih parah. Dia— meninggal setelah 365 hari atau 1 tahun setelah dia mempunyai piano tersebut.

Akhirnya, pada tahun 1957, piano tersebut dibeli kembali oleh ketua yayasan Konoha University, yang penasaran akan rumor piano berhantu tersebut, tapi... piano tersebut sama sekali tidak bermain tengah malam seperti yang di-isu kan, sama sekali tidak bermain sendiri, piano tersebut sama seperti piano-piano yang lain, normal tanpa ganguan, dan tampaknya tidak pernah berbunyi lagi.

Tahun 1998, piano tersebut ditemukan rusak total karena efek pemakaian, tutsnya kehilangan fungsi untuk menghasilkan bunyi. Hingga akhirnya mengantarkannya pada sebuah gudang tua di belakang asrama universitas itu. Dan piano tersebut tersimpat terus di sana, menjadi tua, lapuk, dan tak terpakai lagi. Rumor bahwa piano itu berhantu pun sudah tak pernah didengar lagi...

Mungkin... suatu saat nanti, piano tersebut akan kembali mengeluarkan nada-nada cerita cintanya yang menyedihkan... ya, mungkin saja. Suatu saat nanti...

Published : 04- 04- 2000, Uchiha Sasuke.]

* * *

.

.Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan, ada sebuah kontak mata penasaran di dalam tatapan mereka. "Jadi...? piano itu benar-benar berhantu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Kiba menganguk, wajahnya nampak serius. "Ya... tapi piano tersebut sudah tidak pernah terdengar lagi rumor berhantunya..."

"HUWAAHH~ kalau begitu untuk apa aku khawatir~? bukankah sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan kalau piano tersebut sudah tidak berbunyi lagi " Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, lalu berjalan santai, "Aku akan mengambil penaku saat kembali ke asrama..." lanjut Naruto sambil pergi menjauh. Membereskan buku-bukunya untuk pergi ke kelas selanjutnya.

Kiba mendengus kesal, "Ha'i..Ha'i... kau memang tidak pernah percaya tentang hal-hal semacam ini... Naruto!.." ujarnya Kiba sambil mulai juga membereskan buku-buku dan laptopnya, mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

_~~~***Iria-San***~~~_

Cklek... cklek... cklek...

"Loh...?" Naruto bergumam bingung saat kenop pintu yang dia gengam tak dapat terbuka.

"Bukankah tadi pintu ini tidak terkunci? kenapa sekarang malah tiak bisa dibuka?" tanya Naruto penasaran saat dia mencoba membuka pintu gudang itu berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tidak ada. Oh~ Ayolah... Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa tadi pagi pintu itu tida terkunci sama sekali, tapi... kenapa malah sekarang... pintu ini tidak dapat bergeming sama sekali?

Cklek... cklek... cklek.. DBAM!

Naruto berusaha lebih keras untuk membuka pintu tersebut, bahkan sempat hmendobraknya, tapi... pintu itu tetap juga tidak terbuka. "Huahhh! aku menyerah!~ aku akan memanggil tukang penjaga sekolah saja nanti!" Naruto berujar marah, mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_Midnight Melody_~~

.

.

'Gelap... ~' Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan, sadar bahwa dia berada di sebuah tempat yang aneh. Bahkan... dia yakin itu bukanlah tempat. Tempat itu gelap, tak ada apapun disana, hanya seperti sebuah film kosong tanpa gambar. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Dimana aku?"

Sringgg! tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya seperti lampu sorot opera terlihat dari kejauhan, Naruto membelalakan matanya tak percaya, lampu sorot tersebut awal-awalnya tampak sangat jauh darinya, tetapi... entah bagaimana, mulai mendekat padanya. Apakah tempat yang Naruto pijak ini berjalan? atau lampu sorot tersebut yang mendekat pada Naruto? Entahlah...

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, melihat sebuah benda di bawah lampu sorot tersebut, pianokah? ya, Naruto sadar bahwa benda yang dia lihat adalah sebuah piano tua klasik. Di sana, duduk seorang pemuda yang tengah memainkan piano tersebut. Tetapi, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, seolah-olah Naruto itu tuli dan tak mendengar suara apapun.

Tiba-tiba, Pemuda tersebut melirik singkat ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu... amat tampan! sangat tampan malah! Mata onyxnya yang sipit menatap dalam Naruto, Naruto menelan ludahnya takut-takut, meskipun pemuda itu tampan, tapi... terdapat aura yang sangat tidak mengenakan darinya...

Beberapa saat kemudian... dia tersenyum ke arah Naruot, tersenyum kecil dan tipis...

_'Naruko?'_

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat, matanya terbelalak kaget, terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan badan keringatan dan napas yang terengah-engah. Naruto, mengalami mimpi buruk. Perlahan, Naruto mengusap wajahnya memakai telapak tangannya, "Apa itu tadi?" gumamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naurot memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil segelas air dari dapur di luar kamarnya. Sambil berjalan di koridor itu, Naruto melamun dan bergumam... "Mimpi yang aneh~"

Gluk..gluk...gluk! Suara tengakan air minum yang amat terburu-buru terdengar, beberapa air yang tumpah mengalir perlahan melalui leher Naruto, entah kenapa... perasaan Naruto agak panik sekarang...

Ting.~.. ting~... ting~..

Mata Naruto bergerak kesana kemari dengan nyalang, ketakutan? Ya! . Panik? tentu saja! Curiga akan keadaan? Apalagi itu.!

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Semoga pendengarannya salah dan suara dentingan tuts piano yang didengarnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Dentingan piano? benar sekali!

Ya, saat ini Naruto tengah bergelut sendiri dalam pikirannya dan perasaan batinnya. Suara dentingan piano, di jam... Naruto melirik jam dinding di dapur tersebut, 11. 59 malam. Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri seketika? aura horror benar-benar terasa mencekam saat itu...

Naruto mencoba berpikir jernih 'Dentingan piano? di tengah malam? hahaha... ma-mana ada...yang seperti itu... itu semua kan hanya ceri..."

SYUHHHHHH~~~ Sebuah semilir angin yang amat lembut dan membuat bulu berdiri menyapa Naruto, bergerak mengintari Naruto bagaikan mempunyai nyawanya sendiri, tercium sebuah bau yang amat terasa asing di hidung Naruto dan...

Ting..Ting... Tring... Suara tuts piano kembali mengalun, mengiringi jatuhnya Naruto ke dalam dunia yang gelap. Terhipnoptis oleh adanya angin aneh tersebut.

.

.

_~~~***Iria-San***~~~_

* * *

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan amat berat, kepalanya pusing sekali, tubuhnya terasa berat, dan saat Naruto sadar sepenuhnya... Naruto sudah benar-benar sadar bahwa dia tidak lagi berada di dapur asramanya.

Melainkan di sebuah tempat yang amat gelap, penuh debu, barang-barang bekas, juga serangga-serangga yang mengelikan, juga piano tua yang sudah lapuk yang tutsnya tertekan sendiri, bermain masuk dengan amat menyedihkan... Ya, Piano tua? Naruto berada di gudang di belakang sekolahnya. Naruto menutup kedua matanya ketakutan, berharap ini semua mimpi, tapi...

Ting... ting... ting...Dentingan piano itu terdengar, Love Story karya Berhoven, benar... Rumor hantu itu ternyata memang benar dan tidak pernah berhenti. "T-Tii..tidaaakk~" desis Naruto saat dentingan piano yang didengarnya semakin keras, semakin keras, lalu kemudian melembut, dan akhirnya berhenti dengan amat misterius.

_'Naruko~'_

Sebuah suara terdengar, tapi Naruto rasa itu bukanlah suara manusia. Kenapa? sebab suara tersebut mucul begitu saja di dalam kepalanya. Naruto mengeleng pelan. Tidak berani membuka matanya. Naruto hanya berdoa terus dalam hatinya.

_'Naruko... Lihat aku'_

Suara yang terdengar amat sedih, sayu, dan penuh luka yang mendalam. Naruto, pada akhirnya memberanikan dirinya membuka matanya, meskipun otaknya berpikir untuk jangan melakukan hal tersebut, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya.

"Siaapaa... d-di.. san—..." Napas Naruto tercekat seketika, di depannya, berdiri seoorang pemuda dengan tuxedo hitam yang amat mewah, sedang mengelus-elus piano tua itu mengunakan tangannya, matanya tajam dan hitam terang bagaikan batu obsidian, sayangnya mata itu sangat sendu. Tapi... hal yang membuat Naruto tercekat adalah, dia lah...!, dia lah pria yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap sosok yang terlihat tetapi tak nyata di depannya itu dengan khawatir, pemuda itu... benar-benar tampan, rambut hitamnya, mata yang setajam belati, kulit putih pucat yang tampak begitu halus bagaikan sebuah porselen... Sayang, sekali... pemuda tersebut, hanyalah arwah kesepian di dunia ini, Naruto. Perlahan-lahan, sosok itu terlihat menatap Naruto, dia tersenyum tipis dari balik ketiadaannya.

_'Naruko... aku merindukanmu'_

Entah bagaimana, sosok pemuda tampan tersebut sudah berdiri di depan Naruto yang tengah merinding ketakutan, sorot mata pemuda itu tampak agak sedikit bersinar, seperti sudah menunggu saat ini begitu lama, di bibirnya tersunging sebuah senyuman kecil yang tampak seperti menyerigai, hingga akhirnya...

Greeeppp!

Sosok itu memeluk Naruto amat erat, amat sangat erat, tetapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan bahwa ia dipeluk, yang dia rasakan hanya semilir angin yang tiba-tiba memutarinya seiring dengan sosok yang terus memeluknya itu. Naruto, merasakan sebuah energi negatif mengalir ke tubuhnya dengan cepat... membuat sinar mata birunya meredup seketika dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran. 'G-god...' batin Naurto.

_'Kau bukan Naruko!'_

Sebuah suara kali ini terdengar, tubuh Naruto menengang mendengar bagaimana nada suara tersebut. Marah. Kesal. Tidak Terima. Suara itu... benar-benar amat mengerikan untuk Naruto

_'Kau...Bukan...Naruko'_

Sosok yang memeluk tubuh Nruto tersebut menghilang bagaikan sebuah angin... berganti dengan sebuah getaran yang berasal dari tanha yang Naruto pijak? Gempa bumi !... Piano tersebut kambali berbunyi, suaranya begitu besar dan keras bergema di dalam ruangan itu. Naruto hendak berdiri, hendak berlari, tapi... ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya...

Kelopak mata Naruto terasa amat sangat berat, matanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, hingga sebuah kilasan cahaya tampak benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dan...

.

.

.

Membuatnya pergi ke ingatan masa lalu seseorang...

.

.

* * *

Srak.. Srak... Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan bingung, 'dimana aku sekarang?' adalah pertanyaan pertama kali yang muncul di benak Naruto. Naruto ada di sebuah hamparan padang bunga yang amat luas, bunga Chemomile? Ya, bunga itulah, Naruto rasa ada di sana...

"Naruko!" Sebuah suara terdengar, suara pangilan suara pemuda yang amat lembut. Naruto menoleh, mencari-cari asal suara yang didengarnya... Hingga dia melihat pemuda itu lagi, ya, tapi kali ini dengan wajah yang amat cerah dan bahagia.

"Hmmm? Ada apa?" Seseorang berjalan melewati Naruto dengan berlari-lari kecil, Naruto menoleh bingung, dia... bagaikan seorang arwah yang melihat dan tak memiliki keberadaan di yang lebih membuat Naruto tercengang lagi, adalah seorang wanita yang tadi melewatinya itu. Wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang terurai, mata biru langit di musim panas, wajah yang amat ceria, kulit berwarna madu alami... Persis. Seperti. Dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, memberikan sebuah mawar merah yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "I-Ini...?" Wanita itu terlihat salah tingkah, wajahnya yang memerah terlihat amat manis kala itu. Memberi mawar merah mempunyai arti tersendiri pada zaman itu...Yaitu—

"Naruko... Maukah kau menjadi..."

—Pernyataan Cinta.

"YA! AKU SANGAT MAU! AKU MAU, GURU!"

...

Setelah kata-kata yang terdengar dari wanita tersebut, Naruto yang larut dalam drama keromantisan dua orang tersebut tersadar kembali atas sebuah angin yang lagi-lagi datang mengubah seluruh pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Membawanya ke tempat lain dan waktu yang berbeda.

PROK.. PROK.. PROK..

Naruto kembali mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya dan dia sadar, dia memang sudah berada di tempat yyang berbeda. Di dalam sebuah kereta kuda duduk di depan dua orang sejoli muda yang tengah berkasmaran.

"Naruko..." Panggil pemuda dengan mata onyx hitam itu sambil memberikan sekuntum lagi bunga mawar merah, wanita pirang dengan gaun berwarna orange merah yang ada di sebelahnya tersenyum manis sambil menerima bunga itu. Gadis dengan nama Naruke tersebut, menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih. Dia menghela napas amat panjang.

"Sudah 1 tahun kita bersama... tapi, Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku sama sekali tidak merestui hubungan kita.." keluhnya.

Pemuda tersebut mengelus surai pirang panjang sang kekasih dengan lembut, terlihat sedikit ekspressi sedih yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku... akan berusaha..." ujarnya data, tapi amat mendalam kesannya.

Gadis itu menganguk sambil tersenyum... "Ya.. Kita akan selalu bersama..."

Setelah sebuah kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan, semuanya terjadi—

Kereta kuda tersebut mengalami kecelakaan, Kuda yang membawa kereta tersebut menemui seekor serangga dan membuatnya ketakutan. Kuda tersebut berlari membawa kereta tersebut tak tentu arah, dan...

Bruakkkk! Kereta tersebut jatuh secara tragis di jurang yang ada di dekatnya, hancur berantakan. Naruto, yang entah bagaimana, sudah berpindah tempat dari ke atas jurang itu hanya melihat kejadian mengerikan tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto bagai tak mampu mengambil napas, merasakan perasaan tertusuk yang amat begitu menyakitkan di dadanya. Menatap warna merah darah yang seiring terlihat keluar dari kereta tersebut, bercampur dengan jernihnya air sungai pada jaman tersebut.

"Cu..cukuupp~" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, meskipun seorang pria, Naruto adalah termasuk pria dengan perasaan yang amat halus. Jadi tentu saja hal seperti ini begitu menyayat perasaannya.

...

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Naruto perlahan menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, mendengar sebuah suara bentakan yang amat begitu keras. Kali ini dimana lagi dia? Dia sudah berpindah tempat ini dalam sebuah kamar.

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, Naruto dapat melihat seorang bapak-bapak dengan rambut berwarna sama dengan Naruko tengah membentak-bentak pemuda yang berdiri diam di depannya. Ya, pemuda yang dipenuhi luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu benar-benar mendapat makian kasar. Tetapi dia hanya diam dan menunduk saja.

Suansana ruangan kamar tersebut amatlah tegang dan tidak enak, atmosfer terasa amat mencekam, suara tangis, suara amarah, aura dendam dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. "Maafkan aku..." pemuda dengan tubuh penuh luka itu berkata lirih, amat kecil. "Aku tidak bisa menjaganya..."

PLAKKKK! Sebuah tamparan amat keras terdengar mengema di seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar tersebut, tamparan yang ditujukan pemuda tersebut membuatnya terjatuh hingga tersungkur. Sebegitu kerasnya kah tamparan tersebut?

"KAU. MEMBUNUHNYA!. ANAK. GADISKU SATU-SATUNYA! NAMIKAZE NARUKO!" bapak berambut pirang tersebut mengigit bibirnya menahan berbagai macam gejolak di dadanya. Dia benar-benar sudah naik darah, terdengar suara tangisan dari balik punggungnya.

"Su- sudahlah Minato... hi..hiks.. Kau membentaknya bagaimana pun tidak akan membuat... hiks.. Naruko kembali..." ujar Seorang wanita berambut merah marun yang tengah menanggis tersedu-sedu di belakang bapak-bapak yang rupanya bernama Minato tersebut.

Bapak bernama Minato terlihat mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat, dari sudut matanya terlihat setitik bulir air mata kesedihan, dia berbalik, menatap istrinya yang masih menanggis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

.

.

_~Midnight melody~_

_._

_._

Naruto membuka matanya sekali lagi, kali ini... dia sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya, di gudang itu. "Ukhhh~" Naruto mengeluh sakit, sekujur tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan amat kesakitan. Naruto, agak sedikit kaget karena sosok pemuda itu kembali berdiri tepat di depannya. Menatapnya lama-lama.

"A-apa yang kau mauu?~" Tanya Naruto, mencoba menelan seluruh rasa takut dan sakit yang menghantuinya. Sosok tersebut terus menatap dalam ke arah mata biru Naruto. Berpikir? arwah bisa berpikir?

_'Pertemukan aku dengan Naruko...'_

Naruto meneguk liurnya, "Ba-baiklah~" ujarnya menyanggupi, meskipun sama sekali tidak ada keyakinan dalam hati Naruto bahwa dia akan berhasil tapi... Naruto hanya mencoba bertaruh. Arwah pemuda tampan itu terlihat tidak lepas menatap Naruto, dia seperti menyusuri mata biru itu untuk melihat adakah kebohongan.

'Berjanjilah'

"Ya..."

.

.

_Midnight melody_~

.

.

* * *

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan, tubuhnya yang tadi terasa amat sakit sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, dan Naruto juga sadar, dia terbangun— di kamar asramanya sendiri. Naruto menghela napas panjang, kepalanya terasa amat berat memikirkan bahwa semua yang dia alami bukanlah mimpi, semuanya nyata!. Arwah itu, Janji itu. Semua itu kejadian yang baru saja Naruto alami.

Naruto melihat sekilas jam weker di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, Jam 00.05 malam, angka yang agak membuat Naruto tercengang karena— Naruto merasa bahwa dia sudah pergi amat lama. Kembali Naruto mengusap wajahnya, menyeka keringat dingin yang mengaliri tengkuknya. 'Berhadapan dengan dunia gaib menimbulkan hal-hal yang amat tidak bisa dipercaya' batinnya.

"Naruko Namikaze... dimanakah? tempat peristirahatanmu...?"

_~~~***Iria-San***~~~_

"Ohayou Naruto... sedang apa kau?" sapa Kiba di pagi hari, agak bingung melihat Naruto yang di pagi hari sudah berkutat dengan laptop hitam miliknya. Apalagi,... setelah Naruto tidak menjawab karena saking sibuknya dengan laptop, membuat Kiba semakin mengeryitkan dahinya penasaran.

"Hei, Bro~ kau sedang apa sih!" gertaknya sambil memukul bahu Naruto pelan.

"Kiba..." Naruto memanggil, nada suaranya yang biasanya periang dan mengebu-gebu sekarang berubah menjadi amat serius.

"E-e? nani?" tanya Kiba agak salah tingkah, takut Naruto marah padanya. Khawatir akan gaya bicara Naruto yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Aku akan pergi ke Suna!"

.

.

Hening...

Hening...

.

.

"APAAAA!" Kiba berteriak tidak percaya, suaranya amat sangat keras hingga terdengar dari luar ruangan, beberapa orang yang penasaran akan suara Kiba terlihat melirik melalui jendela dengan dahi berkerut-kerut.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, tidak senang akan reaksi kiba yang berlebihan. "Diamlah Kiba, kau ini !, kau membuat kita jadi seperti artis yang tertangkap basah mengkomsumsi Narkoba!" Naruto mencoba bergurau, meskipun hanya gurauan yang garing dan diacuhkan oleh Kiba. Karena Kiba hanya fokus kepada kata-kata Naruto yang mengatakan akan pergi ke Suna.

"Ka..kau bercanda? untuk apa Naruto? kau sudah gila? perjalanan ke suna itu amat jauh, memakai mobil berkecepatan tinggi saja membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 24 jam! Sebentar lagi kita akan ada tes? kau akan tertinggal banyak sekali bahan tes!"

Naruto menghela napas, "Aku ingin menepati janji..." ujarnya singkat, berdiri dari kursi yang di duduki dan pergi ke luar. Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya "Aku ingin mencari angin sebentar..."

Setelah Naruto pergi keluar, Kiba memajukan bibirnya menahan kebingungan, mataya kini beralih pada laptop hitam milik Naruto yang beberapa programnya telah dia minimize. Segera saja, Kiba dengan iseng membuka program-program tersebut, dan melihat sebuah file artikel.

* * *

[ Naruko Namikaze, seorang anak gadis dari kelurga ternama Namikaze, hidup sekitar pada tahun 1880-an, terkenal sebagai gadis dengan kemampuan luar biasa, mendalami musik selama 5 tahun dan mengantarkannya pada sebuah kesuksesan memenangkan berbagai kompetisi antar musisi muda. Satu-satunya wanita yang diakui oleh masyarakat pada jamannya. Selain prestasi yang diraihnya, Naruko Namikaze pun juga seorang gadis yang ayu dan baik hati, ceria juga supel menjadi daya tarik utama yang dimiliki gadis ini. Membuatnya amat begitu dicintai oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Tahun 1886, Naruko Namikaze meninggal secara tragis, kereta kuda yang dia kendarai bersama kekasihnya ( yang namanya bahkan tidak diketahui pasti ) terjatuh ke jurang, membuatnya meregang nyawa seketika atas kejadian naas tersebut.

Keluarga Namikaze, berpendapat bahwa seluruh kecelakaan ini adalah kesalahan sang kekasih, sempat terjadi perdebatan panjang yang mewarnai kecelakaan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya sang kekasih dari Naruko Namikaze sendiri pun mulai menghilang dari sosialitas masyarakat, menjadi orang yang anti sosial dan tak pernah tampil lagi di muka umum. Hal ini membuatnya semakin tertuduh atas kematian Naruko karena sikapnya yang terlihat ketakutan.

Naruko Namikaze di peristirahatkan di daerah Suna, di makam pribadi keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

Published: 18- 01 -2000, Uchiha Sasuke]

* * *

.

.

Kiba menelan liurnya dengan susah payah setelah membca artikel tersebut "Apakah Naruto ingin menemui makam Naruko ini? Tapi—untuk apaa?"

_~~~***Iria-San***~~~_

Naruto menatap jendela kaca bus yang ditumpanginya dengan perasaan berkecamuk, sesaat dia menghela napas, meratapi nasib. 'Kenapa harus aku?' tanyanya dalam hati, tidak pernah terima akan janji yang dia ikat dengan arwah pemuda tampan dengan mata onyx itu.

Naruto, tengah dalam perjalanan ke Suna. Di sana, dia berencana untuk langsung pergi ke makam khusus keluarga Namikaze, meminta abu kremasi Naruko, lalu segera kembali ke Konoha untuk menyerahkan ke arwah tersebut. ( Dan mendoakannya )

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela napas, mencoba tegar dan berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

.

.

.

"Apaa! kenapa ? kenapa aku tidak boleh memasuki makam ini!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Ketika seseorang tua yang ternyata penjaga makam tersebut. Naruto masih melihat marah pada orang tua gempal berumur 50 tahun berambut putih panjang di depannya itu. ( Kalau tidak salah Naruto menanyakan, bernama Jiraiya). "Kenapaa?"

Jiraiya, si kakek gempal tersebut mendengus, " ini pemakaman pribadi dan hanya di kunjungi oleh kularga-keluarga Namikaze saja, orang luar dilarang memasuki pemakaman ini. Ini bukan pemakaman umum, anak muda.!"

"Ta..tapi aku sangat membutuhkan abu dari Naruko Namikaze~..." Naruto benar-benar memelas, dia sudah terlalu capek karena perjalanan yang jauh, dan sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan penjaga makam yang menyebalkan ini? holy sh*t!

Jiraiya terdiam, mengaruk-garuk dagunya berpikir, "Untuk apa...?"

Naruto menelan ludah. " U-untuk..."

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto makin tergagap "U-untuk...untuk..."

"Katakan sekarang atau aku akan pergi..." Jiraiya tampak sudah berdiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"A-AKU INGIN MEMBERIKAN ABU'NYA UNTUK SEORANG ARWAH KESEPIAN...!" Naruto berteriak lagi. Napsnya terengah-engah. Jiraiya terlihat mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, "A... aku ingin membawa abu Naruko u... untuk seorang arwah yang aku rasa adalah kekasih Naruko~"

.

.

.

"Kalau itu alasannya, baiklah. Akan aku usahakan."

.

.

Naruto berjalan ke arah asramanya dengan wajah sumringah, beban di hatinya terasa menghilang seiring dengan sebuah guci kecil yang dia pegang erat-erat di tangannya. Ya, Naruto mendapatkan abu Naruko, ternyata si tua gempal Jiraiya itu tidak terlalu menyebalkan juga. Sekaragn Naruto benar-benar berharap bahwa setelah ini arwah pemuda tampan yang tengelam dalam lukanya itu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Yosh!" Naruto tersenyum amat lebar ketika kaki-kakinya melangkah terus memasuki kawasan asramanya, beberapa teman yang menyapa dan pertanyaan 'kemana kau?' dia terima, tapi hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Tubuh yang lelah karena perjalanan jauh dari Suna itu tidak dia hiraukan, yang penting dia bisa menepati janji itu sekarang. Aneh memang... berjanji dengan seorang , sebentar ladi, Naruto mungkin bisa menepati janji itu. Naruto akan sampai gudang tua itu.

.

.

Bruakkk! Bratak! bratak! BRAK! BRUK! (Sound efek bangunan yang tengah dihancurkan)

.

.

"L-loh?" Naruto agak sedikit bingung dan tidak connect saat melihat pemandangan tidak biasa di depannya. Bangunan yang sudah hampir hancur, kayu-kayu dan beton yang berantakan di mana-mana, sebuah alat berat tampak sedang membereskan kayu-kayu yang sudah hancur lebur itu. Benar-benar berantakan. Suaranya juga sangat berisik dan memengkakan telinga.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya sendiri, masih bingung dan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ya, gudang itu hancur, bangunannya suah tidak berdiri lagi, di lahan itu hanya tersisa sisa-sisa bangunan dari gudang tersebut. Semuanya hilang, piano itu... sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya, kemana?.

"Gudang itu dihancurkan untuk pembukaan taman baru di universitas ini.." Sebuah suara tampak menjelaskan dari belakang punggung Naruto. Naruto mendengar tetapi tidak mempedulikan suara itu, dia hanya menatap ke arah guci kecil yang berada dalam gengamannya. Perasaannya sakit, apakah usahanya sia-sia? apakah dia tidak dapat menepati janjinya pada arwah tersebut...?

"Ke...kemana perginya piano yang ada di dalam gudang itu?"

"Karena tidak berguna, dihancurkan bersama gedung tersebut..."

DEG!

Naruto merasa detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat, ada sebuah rasa sakit menyeruak di hatinya, oke... ini aneh, tapi ini adalah rasa kasihan pada arwah tersebut, lalu...? sekarang bagaimana? mau dikemanakan abu ini? dibuang?

"Apakah itu abu dari Naruko Namikaze?" suara itu kembali terdengar, masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Naruto, Naruto melebarkan matanya. Itu jelas bukan pertanyaan sembarangan. Naruto menolehkan kepalaya cepat... melihat seorang pemuda berjas hitam dengan sebuah map di tangannya. Pemuda yang dari penampilannya saja sudah menandakan bahwa dia orang yang mapan.

Naruto tercengang, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, guci kecil yang berada di tangannya hampir saja terjatuh, jika pemuda itu tidak memegang tangannya. Tentu saja Naruto kaget, pemuda itu, amat sangat benar-benar mirip dengan arwah yang dia temui, arwah yang memainkan piano itu, arwah yang dia lihat dalam mimpi, dan sekarang sosok tersebut sangat nyata ada di depannya. "Ka-kau...?" Naruto tergagap tak percaya.

Pemuda di depannya menatapnya dengan wajah amat datar, kulit putih pucat semulus porselen, mata hitam kelam yang tajam, rambut raven yang menjuntai dengan warna dark blue. Tanpa Naruto sadari, pemuda tersebut mengambil guci kecil yang berada di tangan Naruto. Membawanya pergi ke arah bangunan tersebut. "He-hei!" Naruto memanggil. "Mau kau bawa kemana guci itu!"

Pemuda itu terus berjalan, tak mengubris sama sekali panggilan Naruto, dan entah bagaimana, dengan mudahnya dia menyuruh orang-orang yang tengah berkerja membereskan serpihan gudang tersebut untuk berhenti hanya dengan sebuah gesture lambaian tangan. "Hei!" Naruto tetap memanggil.

Dan panggilan Naruto berhenti ketika pemuda yang amat mirip dengan arwah tersebut berhenti di depan bangunan gedung yang berantakan tersebut dan membungkukan kakinya. Menaruh guci tersebut dan merapalkan sebuah doa, Naruto memelankan langkahnya di belakang pemuda tersebut dan memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan. 'Siapa dia?' batin Naruto.

.

.

_Midnight Melody_

_._

_._

Naruto terus melirik datar bangunan gudang yang sempat menculiknya sampai beberapa menit itu, wajahnya muram dan sendu. Sudah berahir kah? entahlah, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan dia masih juga penasaran akan pemuda yang seperti doppelganger dengan arwah yang dia temui itu. Berdiri di sampingnya, menemani dia melihat gudang tersebut.

"Jadi...? bagaimana kau mengetahui semua ini?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Naruto sempat berpikir kalau dia berbicara dengan seorang hantu.

"Ini? milikmu?" Pemuda bermata onyx tersebut menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Sebuah benda. Mata Naruto melebar seketika.

"Huwahhh! penaku!" Naruto langsung menyambar pena tersebut dan menciumnya. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hn." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang sangat aneh. Memnuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi dibuatnya.

"Errrhh~ Na-namamu siapa? hmm.."

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin kau harus tahu bahwa arwah yang kau temui itu adalah kakek buyutku— yang bernama sama sepertiku..."

.

.

.

_Midnight Melody_

[ END ]

Author note (curcol seorang gauthor galau) : *Masuk lubang buaya* maaf ya Minna-san ficnya aneh dan membingungkan. Mistery kagak, horror kagak, romance kagak, humor apalagi! gue Stress? IYA!. ARRrghh~!

Yah... sebenarnya cuma fic pelampiasan karena aku lagi agak pusing ngelanjutin fic yang lain~ biasalah, penyakit author... ehehehehe...

Ya udah, mind to review, minna? /Nadah tangan/


End file.
